Role play themed stories
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: This is a short story of a roleplay/cross-over story that i came up with. chinaluv and i r co-owners of the characters and new characters in the L RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR THE CREATORS OF WINX CLUB!if u want me to cont it messege me or comment here
1. The haunted house

The haunted house

Every year for Halloween, Hannah and her friends take turns choosing a place for their Halloween party. This year its Stella's turn. On Halloween day Isabella loved going to Halloween parties than trick or treating with her cousins, she thought it was way to childish for her since she's 17 years old. The party was at a abandoned house that Stella rented, but what they didn't know was that the house was haunted by a little girl named Ashley. She was murdered by gang member.

This gang member had a final duty to do before he was apart of a group, and that duty was to kill a high school teacher's daughter on Halloween night once she came home form trick or treating with her friends. Ashley was 9 years old, she was sweet, kind, very friendly, she always did good things for other people.

Every Halloween night her spirit would haunt that house waiting for that gang member to come and give him a taste of his own medicine. So she can rest in peace. When techna, analyze the house an old prophecy appeared on her P.D.A. Everyone thought it was just a myth, So they just ignore it but also stayed alert just in case.

During the party Layla heard some strange noises, at first she thought it was just Stella trying to scare her. So she explored the house to find who is making those noises. Then all of a sudden she hears a terrifying scream, she runs down the hall thinking that one of her friends got hurt. But as she got there, she saw her former royal tutor Mr. Johnson on the floor faced down with a butcher knife on his back.

She looked around and saw that he was working his lessons plans, since he got new job as a high school teacher in gardenia. A lot of mixed feelings ran through her mind, asking herself questions. Such as who would this cruel thing? why would someone do this to a harmless tutor?. She knew she need an explanation. As the lights flickered in the room, she saw a figure as that figure got closer.

She saw the ghost of Ashley. Even though Layla was scared, she stayed brave and asked Ashley "are you the one who killed this man?". Ashley looked at the corpse and nodded. "why would you do this? he's completely harmless." Ashley responded "I was murdered in this house, I used to live here. I will not rest in peace until this horrible man is killed."

She showed an image of the person who killed her. "this man that lays before you, was trespassing on this house. and for that he will be punished. Every thing reminds me of my dear family, I didn't want to die young." Ashley explains in a sad/mad tone. "I'm sorry to hear that Ashley, but you cant solve your problems by killing people." said Layla.

"If want to stay here and enjoy this party of ours you will help me get revenge. other wise you and your friends will suffer the same fate as this man." said Ashley giving Layla an offer. "revenge doesn't solve anything Ashley. please just try to rest in peace." asked Layla. "fine, if you choose to decline my offer. Then I want you and your friends out of this house!" Ashley said with a mad tone.

Layla nods holding in her fear, and joins up with her friends. "Layla where did you go?" asked Hannah. "I heard some strange noises then a loud scream. Only to find Mr. Johnson dead." said Layla. "what? Mr. Johnson your royal tutor when you were a kid" said Jade.

"yes, apparently he came here to study and prepare his lessons. But he's dead. that little girl Ashley killed him." said Layla with a scared tone. "ok, this is not good at all. we need to call the police" said Stella. " and say what? that a ghost killed a man with a butcher knife. People will think we are crazy Stella." said Isabella.

"ok, so what did Ashley tell you Layla?" asked Bloom. "she wanted me to join her to get revenge on her murder. But when I refused. she said that we must all leave other wise we will be killed as well." Layla responded. "this ghost means business girls" said jade. "Hannah cant you send her to the soul society?" asked musa.

"I can but she has to agree to the idea. Since she's a ghost that thirsts for revenge, its gonna be hard to send her there. "Hannah said. As they where talking, Ashley reappears to see that they haven't leaved yet. "I thought I made myself clear, leave this house now and never return other wise you will die." said Ashley being serious for a 9 year old. As they used their magic to clean up the house, they saw that she had a happy life until her horrible death.

As a sign of being sorry and trespassing on her house flora uses her powers and hands Ashley a rare orchard flower, She charmed the flower so Ashley can hold it. "Ashley before we leave I have something for you" said flora. "what is it?" she asked.

Flora responded "its a rare orchard flower, I picked it recently. its a sign of how much we are sorry for what happened to you. And also we are sorry that we trespassed on your home." said flora being sincere. "I see, I appreciate your gift. Even though it doesn't change the fact that I'm dead; I'm touched. I forgive you girls. But you must still leave." Ashley said.

As they were leaving the house, they were all freaking out that they saw and talked to a ghost. Except for Hannah, since she's a soul reaper. Her job is to send spirits to the soul society and kill hollows. Once they turned around one more time they saw Mr. Johnson's ghost with Ashley waving goodbye.

Since they knew that people wont believe this event that has happen to them, jade and the others decide to make a pact and never tell anyone about this. The next time Halloween comes they having the party at Isabella's house.


	2. The holiday trip to Hawaii

**Disclaimer: I decided to continue making role play cross-over stories with special events such as Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas etc. So instead of making separate short stories. I'll be adding on to this to the Halloween story.** **Less stress for you guys scrolling up and down looking for the story you want to read. And now I present the THANKSGIVING STORY! just a reminder I do ****NOT **** own winx club or H20 ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED! plz comment your feedback is very important to me so I can make my stories better. enjoy! ^_^**

The holiday trip to Hawaii

It's a beautiful day at alfea, as Bloom and the others get ready for their trips back home for Thanksgiving. Flora and the winx girls are not to familiar with the holiday, so the H20 girls, Hannah and Jade decided to have somewhere that all their families can enjoy a great time.

Hannah suggested that they take a trip to Hawaii, the most beautiful place ever. Everyone agreed to the idea, called up their parents and told them the plan. So they all met up at sparks kingdom. Stella used her staff to bring Mike and Vanessa to Bloom's birthplace.

Right now they are waiting for Flora, Musa, Roxy, Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella. "this is going to be the best trip ever" said Jade excitedly. " I know right all of us spending time together and having fun." said Hannah who's also excited. "plus I can get a tan for me, I feel so better when the sun shines on me rather than being in downland" said Stella.

"This place looks amazing!" said Vanessa as oritel and Marion show Vanessa and Mike a tour around the castle. "thank you Vanessa, we do try to make our home as clean as possible, with the help of our castle maids" said Marion. After 2 mins everyone else showed up, the winx girls and the others formed a giant circle holding there bags and used winx zoomix to transport to Hawaii's coolest hotel which is hale koa hotel.

"bloom why don't you and your friends check in while we watch the bags" said Marion talking to her daughter. "ok mom" she responded happily. As the girls walked to the check in center their fans come running up to them asking for their pictures and autographs. Once that was done they finally made it.

"hello ladies. How may I help you today?" one of the employees asked. "hello, ma'am. I'm flora, my friends and I have made reservations here." said flora politely . "ok, let me check the computer. its under winx club right?" asked the employee. "yes, we r positive that its there. we did it in advance." said jade.

As the emplyoee looked on the computer she took out the pass key cards and hands them to saying "here you go enjoy your stay in oahu". Once they got to their rooms they all unpacked and head out to the beach and have some major fun. Stella of course went to the Ala mona shopping center to get some new outfits, while flora visited local flower shops. as for musa she went to the music store with Hannah and jade. Layla and techna went to a dance club and the apple store in Ala mona.

About 4 hours later they girls came back and helped prepared thanksgiving dinner with the help of bloom, Hannah and jade since they have experienced thanksgiving. Once bloom's adoptive and birth parents came home they were so surprised and happy that the girls made the dinner and tidy up the hotel room.

So as everyone sat down to eat, they went around the table and tell what they were thankful for. Once that was done they ate the great food that was there. and luckily, their boyfriends were in the area and joined them. Apparently, sky's parents were also on vacation and decided to come to Oahu as well.

After they had all ate, bloom and her friends except Stella did the dishes, whereas the boys sat in the living room watching a football a game. They all had such a great time spending thanksgiving together. And hopefully they can make it a every year thing including celebrating Christmas, new years and so on.

the end


	3. The Best Christmas Vacation

The Best Christmas Vacation

Its December 21st as everyone is getting ready for the Christmas vacation together in California. Jade is so excited, she packs her things as Hannah helps her since they are roommates at alphea. "I can't wait for Christmas, it's the best time of the year." said Hannah. "I know right, and this one will be very special to me because I get to spend it with my biological parents and my siblings as well." Said Jade very excited. Once everyone is set Jade's family, Hannah's family and so on meet up at alphea. "Is everyone ready to go California?" said Stella.

As everyone nodded, all the girls used winx zoomix and transport to the entrance of their hotel. As they checked in all their fans show up wanting autographs and pictures. "Oh great, at this rate we'll never get to our rooms" Jade mutters to herself. As the girls give their fans pictures and autographs they go to their rooms and unpack, the parings are: Jade and Hannah, Bloom and Flora, Stella and Layla, Tecna and musa, roxy and Kevin; and so on. "Isn't this great jade, we are roommates just like back in alphea." Said Hannah. "Yes, this is the best. What would you like to do first here in California." Asked jade. "How about we go check out the beaches or the mall?" Hannah suggested.

"I prefer the beach, we can go to the mall later today or tomorrow" Jade said. As the others explore California, Hannah and Jade go to the beach and hang out together. As Hannah and Jade walk to the nearest beach they see a poor kid being bullied and being robbed of their belongings. "Oh no the poor kid, we need to help her Hannah" Jade said scared for the girl . "Yes, you are right let's go save her" Hannah responded.

As they walk towards them the little girl says "Hannah! Jade! Help me" she pleads for their help since she knows them and also knows that they are fairies and mermaids. "HEY YOU LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE!" said Jade as they approach them. "Fat chance girls, you won't be able to catch me!" said the robber and runs away. But what he doesn't know is that they are fairies and mermaids. "Electric ice rope!" said jade she uses her power to rope up that robber and she brings him back to there location.

"What are you?" said robber scared and amazed by Jade's power. "I'm a fairy, now give back this girl's money or else" said jade confidently. "Or else what?" said the robber "I'll have to use my powers and make you. Now I won't ask you again" the robber could tell that she's serious and gives the little girl back her money. Hannah uses her powers to combine her fire and ice and creates a unbreakable hand cuffs and puts it on the robber.

Once they police come they see that Hannah and Jade did a good deed. "Thank you so much Jade and Hannah" said the little girl "your welcome, we are just doing our job as fairies" said jade. "Where's your parents?" asked the little girl "oh my parents are near the bay they wanted me to get ice cream for my brother." She responded. "Well make sure you meet up with them soon, you don't want that to happen again" said Hannah "yes ma'am thanks again bye" she says happily and runs to her family. Now that they finally, reached the beach they set up and run in to the water and explore the sea life.

Back at the hotel the fairy pets, artu and kiko are hang out and relaxing. But knowing them, they always cause destruction when the winx are gone. On the bright side, Sean and Kevin decided to stay in the hotel for a while and play video games also keep watch of the fairy pets as well. "Hey bro want to get something to eat from room service?" asked Sean. "Sure that would be great, you get the credit card and I'll get the menu" said Kevin.

As they were doing that they fairy pets decide to meet up with the winx but they don't see any way to get out. "Don't worry kiko we will get you guys something to eat as well" said Kevin. Now back at the beach, as the girls leave the beach they meet up with the others to do some Christmas shopping for there families and friends along with their fairy pets. "Hey guys how was the beach?" asked Flora "relaxing, but on the way we saw a little girl in trouble. A robber tried to steal her money" Hannah explained.

"How awful, is she ok?" asked roxy "she's fine, it's good that we came along when we did. Who knows what would've happen if we didn't show up" said Jade. Three hours later the winx, Jade and Hannah return to the hotel and put the presents under the Christmas tree. They go wash up for dinner and put on their pj's and sit by the fire since its freezing cold. The next day the entire gang goes out and fun such as site seeing, buying more gifts, performing etc. Through out the entire day everyone took pictures creating memories of this day together. When lunch time comes around they go to the nearest famous restaurant and ate there.

Instead of waiting in line they all got special treatment such as cutting in line and other things. They decided to just ignore it and have fun. Normally they always have to fight crime but this is a chance for them to relax and have fun before danger upraises again. Even though this isn't Jade's style of having fun, she enjoys herself since she and Hannah always look out for their friends and families.

As they were sitting down, looking at the menus a, sweet girl comes by and asks bloom a question. "um…excuse me bloom?" said the little girl "oh yes?" said bloom as she looked at the girl calling her name. "may I please have a picture with you and your friends?" she asked nicely but also a bit shy because she doesn't want to disturb them.

"aw, why of course you can" said bloom sweetly. "aren't you the girl who was in trouble down by the beach?" asked jade she knew everyone else was thinking that. "yes, my name is Rosalina Gonzalez Jones" Rosalina said happily since she saw that jade remembered who she was, "thanks a lot for helping me Hannah and Jade, you guys make a great team along with your awesome friends" Rosalina said politely. Her mother comes by to see that she's talking to the winx club[Bloom,Stella,Flora,Layla,Tecna,Musa, new members: Jade, Hannah, and Roxy] "Rosalina, come back to the table and let these girls eat" said her mother. "but mom I wanted to take a picture with them please" Rosalina pleaded her mother.

When she nodded she took the camera they all got to pose together to take the picture. "thanks winx" Rosalina said. They all said at the same time "you're welcome Rosalina". After her mother thanked Hannah and Jade for rescuing her daughter they went back to their table to continue eating.

Once the waiter came and took their order, the waiter changed it and told the chef to give the winx girls the 5-star dinner V.I.P special. Knowing that jade is not in to the whole celebrity thing, she decides to let loose and have fun with it. It's not everyday they get to relax like this. "this food is the best" said jade knowing that she's used to eating normal foods even if its just steak with mash potatoes.

"yes I agree this is very yummy" said Stella. After they had all eaten they pay the check together but before they could the waiter tells them that it's on the house. So with the money they had for the check they gave it to the waiter as a tip he was very grateful and escorted them to the door.

Two days later it was Christmas eve as the girls help their parents set up the decorations for their vacation house. Stella was very happy to see her mother and father again. But hopes that they get back together. She does not want another evil step mother. King radius approaches his ex-wife Luna.

"hello Luna you look so very stunning as always" said king radius, Luna blushes and knows that what she did was really unfair to Stella. "aw you are very kind radius. How's Stella managing with out me?" Luna asks being curious. "well, she's going great. But she feels alone without her mother" said king radius with a worried tone for the sake of their daughter.

Stella sees her parents talking and getting along she thinks that this could be her Christmas miracle and her parents will get back together. "hey Stella are you ok?" asked bloom. Stella is so happy she quietly whispers to bloom "I think my parents are getting back together. Look they are getting along". "wow that's great!" bloom said being happy for her best friend.

As king radius and Luna were talking in the corner they have decided that they are going to get back together, Also they came to an understanding why they broke up and when they started talking they saw that they had more in common than they thought and for the sake of their daughter as well. So during the Christmas eve dinner is when they will make the announcement.

Even though the girls are being alert about any danger they also have a great time. As the employees form all their kingdoms come with their families and celebrate Christmas eve they help make the dinner and set the table ready. As royalty goes they are known for throwing big Christmas feasts.

King radius and Luna stand up as king radius said "everyone lets make a toast. I'm proud to say that this gathering has been a success, furthermore seeing everyone is the most greatest of all especially this time of the year. And finally I have a announcement to make. That will affect everyone here and all of magix . Luna and I are getting re-married. That's right Luna will be the queen of solaria once again." When Stella heard that she was so happy and everyone else was happy also.

So there was another reason why to celebrate today, because Stella has her parents together once again. And the best part is that no danger what so ever had happen during there stayed. Starting tomorrow is Christmas day as everyone helped clean up the table and cleans the dirty dishes everyone danced the night away.

Next day is Christmas day, as all the kids of the employees start running down the stairs to see what Santa had brought them. About 2 minutes later the grown ups and the winx also come down the stairs to see that breakfast ready, as they ate they watched the kids open their presents first then the winx girls go next with their boyfriends who was there. and lastly are the grown ups. This has been truly the best Christmas ever for the winx.

The end.


	4. The best new year day

The best new year day

As the girls are getting ready to go to Virginia, they do a little research so they know what to expect and this time there parents trust them enough to by themselves. Hannah is really excited because that's where jade was born. "hey jade isn't this cool that we are going to visit your hometown?" said Hannah. "yea I guess so" says jade sorta worried. "are you okay?" said Hannah concerned, "huh, yea I'm fine, don't worry Hannah." jade says sort of reassuringly.

"so are you guys excited to go to VA?" she asks just to change the subject. "yes this is going to be fun" said bloom. "I sure hope so. I get to show you all the sites" jade says surprisingly in a hyper tone. "lets go! I'm so happy that our parents lets us go on our own" said Isabella happily. "yeah well we aren't kids anymore" jade says happily reminding herself not to think about the past. "yes that's very true, let's get a move on so we can get to our hotel" said flora.

"bye, guys" jade said as she walks away to think for awhile. As they transport to their hotel they go to their rooms. Jade arrives back a while later she's thought some things through. "you enjoying VA girls" jade asks curiously. "yea its fun what do u want to do first" said Hannah. "I suggest the museums. natural history is the best. we can all split up to the different ones" jade says proud at her knowledge of museums. "ok, sounds fun" said flora and tecna. "I recommend the spy museum for you tecna, and the museum of natural history has butterflies in it. um and the rest of you there's a lot of cool stuff to do in DC" jade explains and then hopes no one will bring up where she's form. "sounds awesome sis" said Isabella.

"yea, lets go" jade says eager to be far form her home. "ok!" said Isabella very excited. The girls go to the natural history museum. Jade is slightly worried. Once they get there jade sees a familiar face and hopes people wont notice the winx or her. then she hears someone cream that they're there. she sees her friends Alex, Sabrina, and dhara together. Alex turns to her and jade turns and runs to her sister.

she's afraid about whether or not Alex will tell the others. "flora, the nature exhibits this way lets go" said jade as she leads flora to the nature hall, while the others stay there. "ok who's those girls over there, its like they know you jade" said flora. "those are popular people form my old school they probably recognize me, its nothing though." said jade afraid. "I see, you ok jade you seem tense" said flora concern about jade. "its fine. lets go" jades worried because she doesn't want them to see them. "ok" said flora. Jade leads them away glad that they're going away.

she doesn't realize Isabella stayed behind with Hannah. jade leads flora over to the butterfly exhibit where she seems to have fun. jade goes to the one of the shops and looks around. meanwhile Isabella and Hannah are looking around when three girl come over to them. hey jade is that you?" Alex said as Isabella turned around and they see its not hade. "sorry we thought you were someone else" Alex says looking disappointed. "no im Isabella, jade's twin. so who are you guys?" Isabella questions. "I'm Alex this is dhara and Sabrina we're jade's friends form marching band" Alex explains happily. "cool this is our friend Hannah. we are here with our other friends on vacation." Isabella says with out blowing their cover. "we know who jade is. she told us and we know who you guys are. we wont say anything. "Alex says telling the truth.

"we just want to see her again" says Sabrina happily. "oh well if that's the case then we can all go look for her. apparently she left here with out us." said Isabella looking around for jade. "yea, its nice to meet you all. so if you were in the band with jade then what school did she used to go before she moved?" Hannah asked curiously. "we all went to south lakes and met up through marching band" Alex explains. "yes but the three of us are a year younger" said dhara speaking for the first time.

"that's cool, we actually have our own store called the love and pet shop with the winx an we are making an extension to it. its going to be called the winx café. and we are also part-time teachers" said Hannah explaining what they do now. "that's awesome. though isn't jade and I guess you to are still seniors?" asks Sabrina curiously. "yes, jade and I will be graduating next week forma alphea. its a high class private school all of our friends such as the winx already grad. my siblings, Isabella, and her two brother are still in school." Hannah explains and tried to hind the fact jade has powers since she probably know that she wouldn't want them to know about it. "lets go. I see her. also we know who you all are. and for the record I have my own magic and so do they" Alex explains proudly. "wow that's amazing, Alex I can tell we can be great friends." Hannah said happily "jade!" Isabella cries out running towards her with hannah,alex,sabrina,and dhara walking behind. jade sees her old friend and tries to run but runs in to a dead end "crap" she mutters to herself.

"sis where are you going?" said Isabella. "no where. omg. is that you Alex?" jade asks innocently. "its me, its been a longtime hasn't it jade" said Alex. "yes it has Alex. and I see you brought Sabrina and dhara. wow I've missed you guys" jade says walking over to them. "we missed you to jade" said Sabrina and dhara at the same time. "you guys haven't changed at all. and I'm still taller than you Alex ha-ha I missed you guys a lot" jade says and gives them all a hug. "I forgot these are my friends the winx and my twin sister Isabella" jade says. "ha-ha yea and we've met" said Sabrina. "really? so you know then. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you guys in like a year." jade said apologetically.

"yes and its ok jade you had probably a lot going on since the move." said Alex. "yeah...but that's no excuse and I'm sorry. so I forgot to ask what are you guys doing in VA?" jade asks curiously. "its ok, oh we are visiting. we are having a somewhat of a road trip and the next stop is Australia" said Sabrina. "really wow that's awesome. you can come back with me then. I missed you guys a lot. how's the marching band without me? jade asks forgetting her sister and the others didn't know about her past that much." "I know right its going to be awesome. eh the band kind of sucks now. we should go to our old hang out spot at our old house" Alex said and suggested. "alright then lets go. and darn. don't you remember when we went undefeated that one year?" asked jade. "ha-ha yea, that was sad." said Sabrina. "well we did win the bet don't' forget. that was fun. well I guess we should go back to the house" jade smiles at them. "ha-ha yea." said Alex. "ok lets go" said dhara. They meet up after looking around the museum with the others and then go back to their special house.

"lets get ready for the new year" said bloom; "I know lets go to the grocery store" said Stella. "you guys go. I'm going to go to my old high school. see you later" jade says as she leaves. "ok we'll come with you" said Alex. "that's my point..you guys really haven't changed." jade said happily. Alex, Sabrina and dhara follow jade as the others go to the store. "wow this place is so different. on Tuesday I'm so going back to see the school. technically I'm still enrolled considering is earth" jade smiles at her comment. " I know right" said Sabrina. "so how's percussion? boring?" jade asks Sabrina. "percussion is cool there are times when it can be boring" said Sabrina.

"ah, I remember that what block do you have it this year?" asked jade. "its seventh" said Sabrina, "I see I bet you're enjoying that" jade smiles jokingly. "ha-ha well of course" said Sabrina as she laughed. "alright lets go to the house" jade says happily. "ok" said Alex, Sabrina and dhara at the same time. they go to their old secret hiding spot. "I remember this" said Alex. "same here. I missed this place just like I missed you three. you guys were so great and I thank you for that" jade says being thankful. "your welcome and yea we missed you too" said dhara.

"yeah, so I guess you figured out my little secret?" said jade. "yes" said Alex. "yeah, sorry about not telling you everything" jade said apologetically. little did they know that the trix are close to them. jade notices Alex staring in to space "Alex you okay?" asked dhara concerned. "oh yes I'm fine" said Alex. "you hade a vision didn't you" jade asks remembering that look.

"yes" Alex said not denying it. "alright, what was it about?" jade asks in response Alex said "I see three strange girls in witch costumes sneaking around and following us" said Alex as she explains. "when was this? what did they look like" jade asks panicking and concerned. "one is wearing a blue outfit, the second one is wearing a purple outfit and the third one is wearing somewhat pink outfit and look evil." Alex said answering jade's question. "no...it cant be...why would they...crap..this isn't good guys. do you know when they're coming can you tell?" jade asks worried. "no..do you know these girls?" asked Alex. "sadly yes" jade said sadly.

"who are they?" asked Sabrina. "yes they're the trix very bad..." jade explains. "oh wow, are they powerful?" asked dhara. "yes...I can defeat them though" jade sys confidently "let us help" said Alex. "okay, here take my hand all of you" jade says happily. they take her hand as jade pours her magic in to them as the trix show up. "well, look what we have here sisters. jade and her friends." said icy. "leave them out of this. they know nothing and aren't a part of this. leave now" jade says annoyed at them. "we are not going anywhere!" said stormy. "leave now I'm warning you" jade said really irritated. "what are you going to do about it. your big bad friend Hannah wont save you this time." said Darcy.

"well I don't need her" jade says confidently. "yea we'll take you on!" said Alex pumped. "leave while you still have the chance" jade said so irritated she could punch a wall. "ha-ha- you think you the boss watch who you talking to loser" said icy.

"I can take you three on my own. I don't need the others. bring it on, leave then out of this please" jade said very confident. "gladly" said icy evilly. "lighting storm!" jade says without transforming. The trix realize that she wont transform. "whoa that's awesome!" said Alex.

"a little more powerful than what you remember" says jade happily. "what's wrong jade you cant transform? pity ice blades!" said icy. jade falls to her knees but quickly gets up "you want me too transform fine" said jade. jade transforms to her believix form.

but the trix just smile. jade stares confused until sees that they're going after Alex. "poison darkness'' Darcy says aiming at her. just jumps in front of Alex at the last second and pushes her out of the way but gets hit and falls back to her knees. "jade!" Alex says running to her. "I'm fine. are you" jade says lying and caring for her friend.

"oh look the poor stupid fairy cares ha-ha we should put an end to that shouldn't we sisters?" Darcy says and jade is annoyed. "yes lets " said stormy and icy. they smirk. "why are you smiling jade is going to kick your butts" dhara says confident for her friend. "we will take what is ours!" said icy "hurricane!" said stormy.

"get behind me guys" jade says as she put up a shield around the three of them. "what do you want any way? what could you possibly think you could get while I'm here? " jade asks as she start to feel faint. "we want what darkar couldn't get" said icy. "and what does that have to do with my friends? they aren't even magical" jade says partially lying.

"because sweet fairy, if you don't do what we say your friends will pay" said Darcy. "what do you want me to do I'll do it if you leave them out of this" said jade defending her friend. "alright then you will help us get the stone of date in the museum" said icy. "why cant you do it I mean I wont let you besides I will protect them" said jade "foolish brat, we cant do it because of the barriers the place has but you can get in with no problem." said icy.

"why would I do that though. I can defend my friends" jade turns to her friends. "Alex you and the others get out of here I'll deal with them go get my sister" jade sys hoping she can last long enough. "ok be careful jade" Alex said as the others run off. "I will. I promise" jade said and then looks to the trix "you will pay for interfering with my friends" said jade very made. "bring it on we are waiting" said stormy. "alright lightning dark fury" jade yells but when she attacks she falls to her knees. the poison is really affecting her. little does jade know Alex stayed behind while dhara and Sabrina went to look for help. "electric dullsion" Alex yells as she attacks the witches.

"Alex get out of here now. you don't know what you just did" jade says as she falls to the ground. the poison hurts her a lot. "I'm not leaving you jade! you need help" Alex said . when she said that dhara and Sabrina return with Isabella and Hannah. "im fine Alex trust me lave." jade stands up weakly. "lightening static dark fury!" jade screams and attacks the trix. they wall to their knees. "jade we came to help" Isabella said. "everything is fine" jade grabs her left shoulder. her mark is really hurting and she feels weak. "so trix had enough yet?" as she faces them.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" yelled icy but she lied. "alright then lightning electric thunder" jade feels her energy fading and she feels really weak. "had enough?" jade asks hoping that's a yes.. "you little brat" said icy exhausted. "I maybe a brat but I'm strong. you want more? lightning electric shock." jade says realizing she sort of insulted herself. after the attack she feels really weak and sinks to her knees. the poison attack really hurting her. Alex notices her friend is hurt. Hannah heals jade taking the poison out. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ICY!" Isabella wanting revenge. "thanks Hannah" jade says stronger then before. "time to end this, lightening electric dark eternal fury!" jade 's power is crazy but her energy levels are still messed up. "your welcome jade" said Hannah happily "oh crap.. ice rose!" said icy.

"ha-ha now what do you say icy. do you want some.." jade stops when she sees Darcy near dhara. "dhara move now!" said jade stormy runs to dhara but jades steps in front of her friend to block her. "thanks" said dhara "no problem" said jade "polar rose!" said icy. the attack hits jade square on. "aaahh!" jade screamed. "jade! you insects electric rose!" said Isabella. "jade are you okay?" Sabrina asks coming over to her friend. " I'm ok don't worry" she stands up slowly. "I'll handle them" Isabella said very angry. "here" jade said as she gave her some of her stored energy and power.

"thanks sis, fire electric ice snow!" said Isabella. "why you little brat" stormy says and a storm starts brewing. jade uses some of her power to stop the storm. Hannah uses a chant discard spell "hado four biyakurai!" the storm stops and Hannah and Isabella combing their powers. jade channels her power to them. jade can tell that the trix are getting weak about one more hit will finish them off. she realizes that she has to defeat them "lightning electric dark rose'' jade falls after the attack. "aaaahhh!" said the trix as they fall and pass out. jade falls to her knees really exhausted and still weak for the poison form before.

"are you ok jade?" asked Alex. "yeah" jade lies and hopes she gotten better hiding things. "that's good I thought you were a goner." said Alex. "have more faith in me alex..i'm fine besides they're gone Hannah call the others." jade says as she stands up slowly. "ha-ha ok" said Alex. "right" said Hannah as she calls them. "are you guys all ok?" jade asks Alex, Sabrina and dhara.

"yes we are" said alex,sbarina and dhara at the same time. "so this is what you deal with on the daily basis huh jade" asked Sabrina "yea...it makes me miss normal high school sometimes. glad that you're all okay." jades happy they are. "well I think its kind of cool to fight crime like that" said Alex. "yeah its harder than it looks though. by the way nice attack Alex" jade said as Alex looks innocently. "thanks I just reacted because I couldn't stand you being hurt" said Alex.

"how about you girls become apart of our group" asked Hannah. "wow really?" asked dhara. "well that was a pretty good attack Alex" jade says complimenting her ."yes dhara" said Hannah, "thanks jade, your attacks were cool also" said Alex. "thanks. and you guys are going to be winx awesome" said jade ecstatic "your welcome and I'm so excited" said Alex. "alright we should go back to the others" jade says thinking about how awesome it'll be.

"yea, lets go to the house and celebrate" said Isabella. "yeah, lets go" Sabrina says happily they go back to the house and explain what happened and the good news so they party the night away. "congrats and welcome to the group girls" said the winx happily. they have a lot of fun at the party. "hey you guys time to count down and pop the fireworks" said Stella. "yea" said jade. "do you remember when went to the new years aid" Sabrina asks jade "yes" "so much it was for charity too" said Sabrina, "I know right" said jade. "yeah well now we'll have new adventures right" Sabrina asked but jade just wasn't paying attention. jade was really hurting for some reason.

"yes we will" said Alex. "jade are you okay" asked dhara hoping she's ok. "I'm okay.." jade says "are you sure?" said Alex "yeah I'm okay" jade says as she falls to her knees. "jade!" Isabella screams worried and heals her. "what happened?" jade asked "you fell down sis" Isabella said. "again. great.. thanks for healing me. I'm fine. look one minute until midnight." jade says. "ok lets get ready" said Hannah. they all counted down "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 happy new year!" they all shouted.

and they had so much fun "lets have a sleep over here and then we can go home with you guys" said Isabella "yeah lets have some fun" dhara said starting to be hyper. "same old dhara when she gets hyper" said jade as she smiles. "yeah, I'm still me" dhara says smiling. "so are you okay jade" Alex asks hoping she is. "yes I'm totally fine Alex" jade said smiling. "we should probably clean up and get to bed or at least relax afterwards" said Hannah. "are you sure you are okay jade" Isabella asks also caring "yeah I'll be fine don't worry guys" jade partially lying. they all contribute to clean except Stella. they had a wonderful new years night. with all the pictures they have taken they will remember this for forever

the end.


End file.
